1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canvas covers for window frames, and more particularly, to those covers used in window frames provided with a peripheral slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,420 issued to A. Zitomer. However, it differs from the present invention because the patented enclosure is only placed over the entire structure and does not have the ability of being selectively placed in predetermined frames. Also, no mechanisms for exposing or protecting from the elements a predetermined opening in the canvas.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.